Semidiosa hermana de un ¿vampiro?
by aliciapotterweasley
Summary: Emily una semidiosa de 14 años, hija de Poseidon va a estudiar al instituto de Forks donde vive su hermana Bella con su esposo y su familia.
1. Chapter 1

-Emily POV-

Abri los ojos. Hoy era el día que me iba a ver a mi "queridísima" hermana, abandonando a mi verdadera familia del campamento y la seguridad solo por el capricho de mi madre. ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Mi padre se había aceptado y con él todo quedo irrefutable. Bueno me levante, era todavía temprano, se seguía escuchando los ronquidos de mi hermano Percy.

Cogí una camisa de gasa azul con celeste y un short jean azul oscuro cun unas converse azul marino. Fui al comedor y me senté en la mesa de Poseidón. Habían pocos campistas sentados ya en sus mesas la mayoría era de Atenea pero me fijé que no estaba Annabeth que era mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga.

-Panqueques con nutella.

-No creo que debas desayunar eso, Emi

-Annie no molestes, hoy desayuno aquí y pienso disfrutarlo

-ni que fueras a irte por siempre es solo un año

-pero es aguantando a mi perfecta-hermana-mayor que no soporto

-yo tampoco lo hacía con mi padre pero solo quería ver lo que quería yo y no lo que de verdad pasaba

-Annie no ayudas

-Bueno, bueno ya haber ya empacaste

-Si lo hice ayer en la noche

-Llevas tus dos pulseras

-mmm-vio su muñeca-si

-Tu celular anti-mounstros

-Si ayer me lo dio Leo

-Ya llevas todo lo principal- vio su reloj- anda a despetirte de Percy porque ya va a hacer hora

-Tranquila parece que tu te fueras y yo no-replique

Rodo los ojos- solo apúrate que tu avión sale dentro de 4 horas

-a-v-ión—tartamudeé

-si Zeus no te va a hacer nada, tu padre ya hablo con el—restándole importancia con a mano

Suspire. Levante a Percy tirándole un poco de agua para que se levantara para despedirme ya que no me iba a acompañar ya que 2 semidioses hijo de los 3 grandes en un aeropuerto era una buena oportunidad para los mounstos.

Despues de despedirme de todos, me fui con Annie al aeropuerto me hizo prometer que la llamaría una vez de que llegara a Forks, un pueblo nada conocido que llueve todo el día.

Despues de unas horas de viaje y una parada, llegue al 'famoso' Forks.

* * *

Holaaa, comenten acepto de todo solo dejen su opinion

Byee

Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella POV-

Mi herma pequeña iba a venir, la verdad es que nunca nos conocimos bien; antes de mudarme a Forks solo la veía en vacaciones después estaba en internados ya que cada año la cambiaban a otro porque la expulsaban, la verdad nunca supe la razón de Reneé para enviarla legos.

La última vez que la vi fue antes de que me fuera a vivir con Charlie, ella tenía 8 años, era una niña alta para su edad con rizos color marrón casi negro con unos ojos verde mar.

Les dije a todos lo que me pidió mi madre, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Bella por qué nunca nos contaste de tu hermana?- pregunto Carlisle un poco triste por nunca tener la confianza de decirle.

-Porque nunca la veía solo en vacaciones, ya que se iba a internados ; la última vez que la vi fue cuando ella tenía 8 y yo estaba a punto de mudarme a Forks- dije encogiéndome los hombros- nunca la conocí realmente siempre paraba afuera de la casa.

Los días fueron pasando, ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a mi hermana (con Edward). La vi era una chica de 14 con una camisa azul con un top negro y un short y converse. Era de piel un poco bronceada con el pelo como lo recordaba con sus ojas verde mar, aunque hayan pasado muchos años (2 desde que me convertí en vampira y como 5 desde que no nos vemos).

Estaba nerviosa sabía de que ella no quería venir aquí ya que quería quedarse en un campamento que según mamá ella asiste los veranos , pero al final a regañadientes acepto estudiar aquí.

* * *

Comenten plisssss . se que es corto pero no pude hacerlo mas largo por que tenía que estudiar

Byee

Alicia


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily POV-

Al bajar de las escalerilla del avión me sentí aliviada, no había pasado nada durante el vuelo; aunque no quisiera repetirlo, me mareé horrible y no podía moverme a ningún otro lado que mi asiento. Al llegar localicé a mi hermana no había cambiado mucho solo estaba un poco más alta y pálida, como es posible si cuando la vi por última vez era pálida ahora parece que no tiene sangre , ojos color miel, que raro ella los tenía color chocolate , bueno en fin parecía mucho mas bonita de lo que recordaba. A su lado había un chico también pálido como mi hermana, con cabello cobrizo y con los ojos idénticos a mi hermana , que raro.

Me acerque a ellos- ¿Isabella?-sabía que la molestaría, por eso lo dije

Hizo una nueca y voltió-Oh! Emily como te extrañe- si claro y yo soy Mario Bros-estas gigante y muy hermosa…

-Si si- me volteé para presentarme para el que supongo que es mi 'querido' cuñado- Soy Emily y tu supongo que eres mi cuñado ¿no?

-Si soy Edward-acaso estamos en el siglo XV o qué, quién le pone esa clase de nombre a su hijo. Bueno y su voz es rara como aterciopelada o no sé , pero rara.

-Edward POV-

Bella estaba preocupada por su hermana que llegaría aquí a cursar tercero de secundaria (NA: no sé cómo son los grados de los colegios de EEUU) y estaba nerviosa porque quería entablar una buena relación cosa que al parecer no tenían.

En el aeropuerto se nos acerca una chica con la piel ligeramente bronceada, pelo casi negro, un poco alta y ojos verde mar, no era muy parecida a Bella. Se presenta interrumpiendo a Bella , noto algo raro no escucho su mente , bueno tendré que hablar esto con Carlisle. Me presento y la llevamos al carro.

Se mete en la parte trasera de mi Volvo u saca su celular, era un IPhone 5s, le marca a alguien.

-Emily POV-

Me siento en la parte de atrás del carro y saco mi celular. Marcó a Annabeth para que no se preocupe. Dioses ella parece mas mi mamá que mi amiga!

-Hola- responde

-Annie ya llegue no te mueras de angustia

-Emi dioses que bien que llegaste bien

-Si como esta el campamento, los Stoll destruyeron el campamento sin mí o que?

-No dicen que quieren que vengas para hacerlo- de seguro estaría frunciendo el ceño o algo así. Debo evitar decir cosas raras porque presiento de que escuchan lo que Annie dice.

-y Percy donde está? Extraño mi hermanito-haciendo una voz sencillamente adorable para conseguir lo que quiero

-Esta entrenando con la espada con Clarisse- Oh miércoles veo como mi hermana y mi cuñado fruncen ligeramente el ceño, si escuchan lo que esta diciendo

- Bueno Annie mándale mis saludos a todos- dije atropellando mis palabras- Byee- sin dejar que conteste le cuelgo.

El camino sigue en silencio . Despues de unos minutos de pasar por el bosque la cual me puedo meter unas horas a entrenar, a una casa gigante blanca casi como una mansión.

* * *

Holaaa , Como estan? Sorryy por no acualizar antes estaba en examenes, la verdad es que aún sigo toda esta semana así que no voy a actualizar esta semana, es lo mas probable

, Sorry en serio .

Dejen su comentarios y gracias por los que recibí

Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

-Emily POV-

La mansión era blanca con muchos ventanales del estilo antiguo paro muy bien conservada. Al bajar del carro y coger mi maleta que la cogió Edward, y no me hizo caso de que yo podía llevarla. Entre a la mansión, ahí estaba un rubio ojimiel de entre veinte a treinta años, a lado tenía a una mujer también ojimiel con pelo color chocolate y cara en forma de corazón. Los dos eran tan pálidos como fantasmas

Se me acercaron lentamente pensando que me iba correr al verlos.

-Soy Carlisle - se presento el rubio- y ella es Esme mi esposa- la presento a la de a lado- somos los padres de Edward.

-Mucho gusto- dije cortésmente- soy Emily h..-me calle abruptamente al ver que iba a decir hija de Poseidón no creo que se los tomaran también, los miré pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Justo llegaron dos personas, una chica y un chico. La chica también era ojimiel y tenía el pelo corto , se parecía a un duende; tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico era rubio y ojimiel eran pálido como los demás; parecía un poco hóstil.

-Soy Alice y el es mi esposo Jasper-se presentó la duende y a Jasper.

En ese momento llegó una chica, un chico y una niña en medio de los dos. La chica era rubia, pálido y tenía los ojos iguales a los de los demás ¿en serio todos los ojos iguales? Raro. Bueno era bonita, parecía una modelo. El chico era ojimiel igual que todos los de su familia, era gigante como un oso y tenía el pelo negro azabache. La niña tenía los ojos marrones, al fin otro color, el pelo rubio con mechones castaños.

-Tu debes ser la hermanita de Belly-Bells – dijo el oso, bufe pero solo consiguió que se ría- soy Emmet , ella es Rosalie- señalando a la rubia-y ella es Renesme-señalando a la niña, que hizo una mueca- perdón Nessie

-¿Cómo el moustro?- pregunte curiosa, haciendo que rían excepto mi hermana que solo bufo.

-Bueno Emily cuéntanos algo de tu vida- dijo Carlisle yendo a la sala y sentándose

- mmm… tengo 14 años-dije comenzando- tengo 2 hermanos aparte de Bella- dije haciendo que miraran a Bella sorprendidos, al darme cuenta de que pensaban añadi- de parte de mi padre- haciendo de que se relajaran- se llama Percy y Tyson- sonreí al recordarlos.

-¿Y quien es tu padre?- pregunto Esme

- mmm..- empecé a temblar un poco- es dueño de muchos puertos alrededor del mundo-dije dejándolos asombrado y lo que dije no era del todo mentira ya que era cierto tenía muchos puertos.- Su nombre es..-lo pensé por un rato- Percebe- al no ocurrirme algo mejor, se escuchó un rayo que sonaba como una carcajada.

-Percebe ¿en serio? –dijo Emmet carcajeándose

-Si-dije tensa

-y ¿cómo se llevan?- pregunto Esme

-Bueno casi no lo veo, en realidad lo vi una sola vez en el campamento- dije pensando- no me llevo muy bien con él.

Todos me vieron raro como con lástima y se formó un poco tensión que Nessie la rompió.

-¿cómo es el campamento?-pregunto

-Edward POV-

Cuando pregunto los ojos de Emily brillaron como si le encantara.

-Bueno es en Long Island- comenzó- tiene un campo de fresas, un campo de tiro al arco – frucí el ceño junto con Bella y Esme es peligroso- un campo de esgrima- es lo es mas una playa, cabañas para que se reparten según quién es tu padre o madre

No entendí eso así que pregunté

-Es que mi familia de parte de mi padre es muy grande -explicó- tiene muchos hermanos y sobrinos. Cada uno son gente muy importante- siguió diciendo- y tienen muchos enemigos por eso y para protegernos a sus hijos e hijas de cada uno nos manda al campamento- termino con furia y no necesitaba el don de Jasper para saberlo, tenía los puños apretados, con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada fulminante a la nada sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh!-dijimos todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo. En ese momento bostezo, eran como las 6 de la tarde pero el viaje la debió haber cansado mucho pero como nosotros somos vampiros excepto Nessie no lo notamos. Esme se dio cuenta también y la llevo a su habitación

-Emily POV-

Tras fingir que estaba cansada para que me dejaran de preguntar sobre mi padre, el cual no me llevo muy bien ya que lo único que gano con ser su hija es ser perseguida por mounstros asquerosos, así estando siempre en peligro constante.

Esme me llevo al segundo piso y me condujo a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que supuse que era mi habitación. Al entrar me quede asombrada. Era gigante con las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema pastel con una ventana con vista al bosque. Había una cama gigante blanca. También tenía un baño , un armario gigante y un escritorio con una pequeña biblioteca.

Me despedí de Esme, me cambie a una pijama larga de color verde pastel y me metí a la cama deseando no tener pesadillas.

Holaaa ¿les gusto? Espero que sí, si tienen sugerencias o algo déjenlo en un comentario lo (agradezco muchooo)

En serio siento no poder subir el capitulo la semana pasada, es que me castigaron sin entrar a internet aunque sigo castigada voy a tratar de subir lo mas rápido posible

Dejen comentarios y gracias por los que me han enviado uno 3


	5. Chapter 5

-EdwardPOV-

Cuando se fue decidí hablar con todos acerca de que no puedo escuchar a Emily en mi mente, espere a que Esme volviera a la sala. Respire hondo.

-Tengo que decirles una cosa- dije, todos me voltearon a ver preocupados de que sea algo malo- no es nada malo- agregue rápidamente, todos se tranquilizaron- Es que me parece raro de que no pueda escuchar la mente de Emily.

Mi padre empezó a hablar- No es tan raro ya que es hermana de Bella de repente comparten el don

-Si, es lo más posible-acepté

Emmet intervino diciendo

-Tu hermana es genial Belly-Bells-tipico de él- es tan diferente a ti

-Si-respondió- ella es mucho más relajada que yo y mucho más inmadura es como tú una niña pequeña.

-Si tien…-comenzó pero se dio cuenta del insulto-hey!

Todos estábamos riéndonos de él cuando sentí que alguien caía dormida en mi hombro. Era Nessie, la levante con mucho cuitado y la llevé a su cuarto, la arropé y baje.

Toda la noche pasó entre charlas.

-EmilyPOV-

Me desperté sobresaltada, no había tenido pesadillas, que suerte las odio. Luego recordé la conversación de ayer, sonreí al saber que había fastidiado a mi padre.

Es verdad de que yo no toleraba a mi padre simplemente por condenarme a vivir matando mounstros para sobrevivir, por eso y por un favor que hice a Zeus me bendijo aunque en realidad era un premio por respetarlo a él en vez de mi padre. También tenía bendiciones de Hefestos (por hacerle varias misiones) y de Hécate (por salvar a varias de sus hijas de unos ciclopes).

Me levante y cogí el primer short que encontré que era un blanco y un polo verde con un símbolo de reciclaje que me regalo Grover en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, con unas DC negras.

Baje note que todos estaban en la sala conversando, Esme me sirvió el desayuno que eran un huevo frito con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Por los dioses estaba buenísimo!

Estaba tomando jugo cuando Bella me dice- que selectivos quieres para la escuela?- escupí todo el jugo

-es..cue.e..la-balbuceé, haciendo de que se rían

-Si escuela el lugar donde aprendes-respondió Emmet para luego reír

-Si se lo que es-dije molesta- solo que no me gusta

-Pero tienes que ir, así que escoge

Me tendió una lista donde salían cursos demasiados aburridos hasta que vi

_Griego_

No me iba a doler la cabeza tratando de leer y como ya sabía iba a ser sencillo para mí. Así que le dije

-Quiero griego- dije

-Sabes que es difícil ¿no?-dijo Carlisle

-Ajá-respondí- creo que va a ser el único curso que voy a aprobar con buena nota

-¿porque?-dijo

-Porque en el campamento enseñan griego y aparte tengo Dislexia y THDA- todos abrieron los ojos

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Bella en shock

-Nunca te lo dijo Reneé

-No-dijo- solo me dijo que tenías unos problemas y por eso te expulsaban

-Bueno eso eran los problemas aparte claro de ser muy bromista-dije con una sonrisa

Terminé mi desayuno y charle un rato con Nessie que me contó que tenía 12 e iba a comenzar primero de secundaria ósea que dos años menos al que yo voy


	6. Chapter 6

-BellaPOV-

Al Emily decirme de que tenía dislexia me sorprendí ya que solo sabía de que siempre se metía en problemas y por eso la expulsaban. Luego dijo que le iba ir mejor en griego cuando se le debía ser mas difícil por eso en vez de mas fácil me quede pensando un rato hasta que note la mirada de Edward. Quite mi escudo para preguntarle.

_Edward no debería ser más difícil estudiar griego cuando tienes dislexia?-_le dije en mi mente, el solo asiente disimuladamente mientras que observa a Nessie conversando con Emily sobre las bromas que había hecho en la escuela

-EmilyPOV-

Sabía que había cometido un error al decir que se me iba a hacer más fácil griego a pesar de mi dislexia pero creo (o eso espero ) de que no lo hayan notado, así que le cuento todas las bromas que hacía en las escuelas que fui, así se pasa toda la mañana entre risas contándole, solo estaban ahí Edward y Bella ya que Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital (¿en serio quién trabaja los domingos?), Esme no se doonde estaba, Jasper,Emmet, Rosalie y Alice se fueron de compras a una cuidad cerca de ahí.

Bella me preparo el almuerzo junto con el de Nessie, nos observaron mientras comíamos pero lo raro es que ellos no comían

-¿no van a almorzar?- les pregunte

-No-dijo Bella –es que ya comimos un poco mas temprano ya que desayunamos temprano.

Termino mi comida y subo a mi habitación para poder hablar con mi hermanito. Marco su número, pero no contesta así que llamo a Annie que me responde

-Emily-dijo- por que me cortaste tan rápido el teléfono

-Es que parecía como que mi hermana y su esposo escuchaban todo lo que decíamos y me pareció que lo mejor es que habláramos después- explique

-Bueno no importa, tienes tus pulseras puestas?

-Sabes que si Annie

Mis pulseras una era de bronce con turquesas que eran mi escudo y la otra era de broce con esmeraldas que eran cualquier arma que quiera en el momento, eran prácticamente el único regalo de mi padre desde que lo conozco, sabía que mi padre prefería a Percy ante que a mí ya que era el Héroe del Olimpo y todas esas cosas, y sabía que nunca quizo tener otro hijo(a) y me lo dejo en claro cuando hable con el

_Flash Back_

_Tenía 12 y estaba en la clase de tiro con arco con Quirón ayer había sido reclamada al frente de todos en la hoguera después de dos semanas. De repente apareció Percy _

_-Emily!-grita _

_-Que pasa?_

_-Ven acompañame-dijo, me despedí de Quiron y me fui corriendo con él, me estba llevando a la playa donde estaba un tipo pelinegro con ojos verdes vestido de pescador._

_-Aquí esta-dijo Percy y se fue corriendo_

_-umm..-dije ya sabía quién era: Poseidón en otras palabras mi 'querido' padre- hola_

_-Hola Emily-dijo paternalmente mirándome a los ojos luego desvía la mirada- lo siento _

_-¿de que?- dije odiaba a las personas que me dicen cosas sin sentido y esta era una de ellas_

_-De que hayas nacido- respondió simplemente- te espera una vida llena de monstruos y por eso lo siento_

_-Ósea lamentas que nazca- respondo entre cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con furia_

_- Si , fue un error que naciera y tu lo vas a tener que pagar –dijo mirando hacia otro lado_

_Sentí la furia que me invadía y me volteé y corrí hacia otro lado consiente de que Poseidón me llamaba _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Después hablamos de cosas triviales al menos durante una hora y media, después de eso me fui al bosque por la ventana del cuarto que tenía un tronco para poder escalarlo.

Lo siento por no actualizar antes! Pero aquí esta el capitulo, dejen comentarios con sus opiniones , gracias por todos los comentarios y a los que siguen est historia


	7. Chapter 7

-EmilyPOV-

Me interne en el bosque, encontré un claro donde podía practicar que estaba cerca de un arroyo para curarme las heridas.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué entreno? Pues es simple sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían los monstruos , y mejor tener un buen ritmo para que cuando vuelva Percy no me dé una paliza

Empecé a practicar con una espada, al cabo de una hora lo deje, para practicar con arco y flechas. De repente escuche un ruido, me tensé inmediatamente, convertí mi arco en espada , no convertí mi escudo porque sabía que iba a estorbar

Estaba segura que era un monstruo, se estaba acercando rápidamente lo sabía; levante mi espada. Vi al monstruo, maldije en griego, un minotauro, es en serio, en mi segundo día. No dude en atacar, al menos no tenía armadura así que lo herí en el brazo, mala idea, se enfureció y arremetió contra mí. Pude escapar por muy poco aunque si me hirió un poco en el abdomen, sabía que estaba sangrando y dolía demasiado.

Mande una pared de agua para distraerlo, funciono; luego le incruste la espada en la nuca casi sin fuerzas,se convirtió en arena. Me tambaleé y caí. Me desmaye en el suelo en el charco de mi sangre.

-BellaPOV-

Luego del almuerzo Nessie se fue a la Push para ver a Jake. Seguía confundida por lo que dijo del griego. Escuché la conversación que tuvo con la tal 'Annie' ¿Cómo averiguo qué pudimos escuchar la conversación?¿Que tenían de importantes unas pulseras?

Me distraje escuchando como Edward tocando el piano un par de horas, luego me acordé Emily! Como me pude olvidar, fui corriendo a velocidad humana hasta su cuarto no escuchaba su corazón sabía que Edward me había seguido.

Entre a su habitación, estaba vacía y las ventanas abiertas. Maldije, me había olvidado que Emily amaba los bosques y aquí era demasiado peligroso. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar a los demás para que la busquen, mientras que salía disparada hacia el bosque con Edward siguiéndome.

Corrí como posesa buscando algún ruido que no sea de animales, después de media hora (me habían encontrado los demás) la encontré en un pequeño claro donde estaba tendida Emily con sangrando tanto así que había un charco. Sabía que solo quedábamos Carlisle, que se fue de inmediato a atenderla; Edward, que sabía que lo necesitaría y yo, que estaba sollozando viendo a mi hermana herida abrazada en mi esposo, la herida era grande que le cruzaba todo el abdomen a su lado estaba su pulsera, se la puse con cuidado en su brazo, oía su corazón.

Carlisle la levanto y se fue corriendo hacia la casa sabía que no podía curarla aquí ya que no tenía los implementos y esa herida tenía que ser suturada.

Corrí detrás de él con Edward pisándome los talones.

-CarlislePOV-

Estaba en el hospital no había pacientes que atender, sentado en mi oficina viendo los informes de unos pacientes que estaban bajo mi custodia. Sentí mi celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Bella que decía:

_Carlisle, Emily ha desaparecido probablemente está en el bosque, ayúdame a buscar_

No dude ni un segundo, pedí a un médico que me cubriera mi turno porque tenía una emergencia, accedió y me fui volando a mi coche y conducí hasta mi casa. Desde ahí vi que los otros también estaban allí, nos miramos y corrimos, después de un rato encontramos a Bella y Edward los dos tenían caras de preocupación y culpa.

La encontramos en un claro, estaba desmayada sobre un charco de sangre, los otros se fueron por el olor a sangre por miedo a descontrolarse, excepto Edward, Bella y yo. Bella estaba sollozando en el pecho de Edward.

Vi la herida le atravesaba todo el abdomen, eran un poco profunda y todavía sangraba. Vi a Bella recoger su pulsera y ponérsela ía que necesitaría coserle la herida, así que la cogí y me la lleve a la casa donde podría curarla.

Edward y Bella me seguían de muy cerca. Llegué a la casa donde estaban los demás sentados, Emily todavía sangraba así que preocupado me fui a su cuarto donde la puse en su cama, saque mis implementos de médico de mi despacho y fui a verla donde ya se encontraban Bella y Edward, sus rostros se notaban muy culpables y sobretodo preocupados por la salud de Emily.

Limpie la herida ,así se veía mejor , parecía un corte de espada pero no estaba seguro y comencé a suturarla, luego la envolví en vendas.

Su rostro poco a poco volvía a estar normal ya que antes estaba pálido como una calavera.

Me fui a quemar todos las vendas manchadas de sangre para que no ocurra un accidente

-BellaPOV-

Me sentí mejor cuando Carlisle termino de curarla, todavía me sentía culpable por lo que paso ya que si hubiera estado más atenta, ni siquiera habían pasado dos días! Me acerque a la cama y pude ver como poco a poco recobraba su color. Me quede ahí todo el resto de la noche, Edward se fue a recoger a Nessie de la Push ya que era un poco tarde.

Pasaron 2 días pero Emily no despertaba, era raro ya que según Carlisle debió haber despertado al día siguiente, prácticamente no me despegaba de ella, y si lo hacía la dejaba con otra persona para que la pudiera chequear y avisarme si despertaba.

Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando note que Emily se movía

-EmilyPOV-

Abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación, me sentía mareada y habían imágenes que no tenían mucho sentido. Me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación ya que estaba Bella ahí mirándome con preocupación, de pronto me acorde de todo. Oh dioses! El minotauro, la herida y de seguro Bella me va a matar por escaparme!

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Bella

-Si, ¿Qué paso?-pregunte, espero que no me haya visto pelear con el minotauro, porque si lo había visto tendría que inventarme escusas

-Te encontramos en el bosque tirada y sangrando-uff que alivio,aunque su mirada se había vuelto de enojo, mala señal- ahora ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?¿porque prácticamente te escapaste?¿por qué te encontramos así?-prácticamente gritó todo, después de unos segundos todos estaban en la habitación

_Gracias hermanita gusto lo que necesitaba _pensé

-A ver estaba en el bosque, porque quería caminar-mentí- en el campamento siempre puedo ir al bosque sin permiso y no sé porque estaba así-suerte que siempre fui una buena mentirosa y en especial luego que me ensañaron los Stolls el arte de mentir.

Su cara se suavizo un poco aunque seguía molesta , los demás miraban en silencio aunque Emmet se reía un poco.

-Emily me debiste avisar el bosque es peligroso- _nah en serio? Solo me ataco un minotauro eso si es máxima seguridad _pensé- nos preocupaste a todos- los demás asintieron

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunte sabía que me había desmayado un par de días al menos después de usar los poderes de agua y estar entrenando.

Frunció el ceño- Dos días, por cierto tienes tareas que hacer del colegio para ponerte al día

Suspire, tareas como las odio. Esme me alcanzo un plato con comida, todavía sentía un poco de dolor en el abdomen pero nada que no se podría curar con néctar y ambrosía; todos se fueron dejándome sola. Al fin!

* * *

Hola les gusto? Comenten porfass, gracias por los comentarios y lo siento por la demora!


	8. Chapter 8

-EmilyPOV

El domingo me dejaron salir de la cama, saben lo frustrante que es no poder caminar a excepción de ir al baño en especial cuando tienes TDAH, en realidad si podía caminar pero Bella no quería! Emmet se burlaba constantemente de eso. Hable bastante con mi hermano y Annie, eso solo sirvió para que me regañen y le den la razón a Bella! Me moleste con los dos cuando me dijeron eso y les colgué , al parecer sirvió para darse cuenta que me molestaba e intentaron llamarme de nuevo, no les conteste ninguna furiosa.

Mañana iba a comenzar la escuela, ya tenía todo listo desde la semana pasada (en realidad comenzó el lunes pasado, pero la herida me impidió ir). La verdad es que no quería ir a pesar de que Bella me dijo que me iba ayudar a estudiar, pero se que luego se va a arrepentir.

A Nessie la llegué a conocer mejor, nos volvimos muy unidas siempre me iba a ver y me dijo que siempre Bella era igual de exagerada con ella cuando se enfermaba. La pasábamos charlando y ella haciendo su tarea y luego se iba a la Push, una reserva india (como la de los Cherokee) donde estaba su mejor amigo Jacob, siempre hablaba de él. También me dijo que cuando me dejen salir los íbamos a ir a visitar.

-BellaPOV-

El domingo , ósea hoy, la deje salir de la cama a pesar de las súplicas de Emily que la dejara salir, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

El lunes a pesar de quejas se iba ir al colegio, le prometí ayudarle a estudiar para que se le haga más fácil.

He investigado más sobre la dislexia por lo que me dijo sobre el griego y al parecer normalmente la dislexia impide aprender otros idiomas y en especial los que tienes diferentes letras.

Nessie al parecer a congeniado bien con mi hermanita ya que Emily le cuenta sobre su vida (cosa que no he logrado que haga conmigo) y de sus bromas que hizo.

Solo llamo dos veces a su hermano y a la tal Annabeth , no los volvió a llamar porque la regañaron aunque no entendí la mitad de la conversación ya que hablaban como en clave diciendo cosas como: _minotauro,ambrosía y néctar_ y siempre maldecían con cosas como estas: _por los dioses o por hades_

Hola? Que tal? Dejen su opiniones en comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

_-EmilyPOV-_

_Hoy era lunes y muchos diran ¿Que tiene de importante? bueno pues para mí es algo así como mi juicio final y se preguntaran por qué ¿no? bueno es por una sola palabra: colegio._

_Bella se ofreció a llevarme ya que quería hablar con el director sobre no e que cosa. Iba en camino a la escuela con Nessie y trataba de prestar atención sobre su descripción super detallada sobre la escuela y sus profesores._

_Después de media hora de camino llegamos a un edificio rojizo de tres pisos con un patio enorme que tenía un pequeño estacionamiento._

_Me despedí de Bella y me fui hacia la oficina donde tenía que recoger el horario y todo lo demás, todos me quedaban mirando ya que bueno era nueva y había llegado una semana después de lo normal y según Nessie el rumor sobre mi 'accidente' se había hecho publico._

_La oficina francamente era horrible, las paredes pintadas de color verde pálido con una alfombra blanca que estaba sucio y llenas de escritorios. Me acerque al que suponía que debía ser el de la secretaria_

_-Soy Emily Dwyer-la secretaria recién al decir eso me miró y al parecer si había escuchado de mí, bueno la verdad según lo que escuché fui el centro de chisme antes que llegara y después de lo de la herida._

_-A sí, tome esto es tu horario que tiene tus profesores de cada curso y este es un mapa para que te guíes-dijo- deberías irte tienes clases_

_-Gracias-respondí, me guarde el mapa y mire mi horario, después de unos minutos de tratar de entender los que decía, me encamine hacia mi clase Algebra _

_Simplemente genial__-pensé-__algebra en la mañana _


End file.
